Cold Feet
by LockHimInACage
Summary: Ryuzaki! You have cold feet!" First attemt at a Death Note fic... well the first one posted.


_A/n: Okay... I have no idea where this came from. I think it was during the ice storm we had down here a few weeks ago and my feet were freezing. This is my first dabble in the Death Note fandom. I have quite a few ideas, but for some reason this one forced it's way out of me first._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note this would be much better written. :D Deaht note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

_A/n the second:I have one thing to say. I really don't think Light and L were handcuffed 24/7. I think that L just sat in Light's room like freak while Light slept. I mean being chained together 24/7 is just impracticle. :P With that being said on with the story!_

Misa Amane let out a quiet whimper as she pulled the blankets over her head. The lightning streaked across the sky followed by the rumble of thunder. She burrowed further under the covers. She hated thunderstorms. Another crack of thunder practically shook the room and Misa was on her feet in an instant. Holding a stuffed bear tightly in her arms she stepped into a pair of skull covered slippers and quietly padded out of her room.

She quietly wandered down the hall towards the elevator, clutching her teddy bear tightly to her chest with every crack of thunder. She wondered to herself whether Light was still downstairs with Ryuzaki or in his own room. It was quite late so she assumed the latter.

Misa pushed the up button on elevator and waited for it to arrive to her floor. The metal doors slid open and she stepped in and quickly pressed the number of Light's floor. She pressed herself to the back of the elevator. On top of being afraid of thunderstorms she was also afraid of elevators. Tonight was just not Misa Amane's night. She slid to the floor as the thunder rumbled again.

The elevator came to a stop at Light's floor and Misa scrambled out of the elevator. She tiptoed down the hallway and came to Light's room. She knocked quietly, but walked in without awaiting a reply. She saw the top of Light's head poking out from beneath the covers on his bed.

"Ah, Miss Amane," came a quiet voice on the other side of the room, "couldn't sleep?"

Misa nearly jumped out of her skin and turned towards the direction of the voice. Crouched at a desk not far from Light's bed Ryuzaki sat tapping away at a computer. Misa put a hand over her heart breathing hard, "Geeze Ryuzaki you scared the living daylights out of me! What are you doing on the computer during this storm anyway? Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

Ryuzaki let out a dry chuckle, "Miss Amane, the probability of me getting struck by lightning is less than one percent."

Misa stuck her tongue out at the genius detective, "It's still not safe Ryuzaki." She stalked quietly over to Light's bed and shook him gently.

"Go away, Ryuzaki," He grumbled pulling the blankets up over his head, "It's dark outside still. Sleepy time."

"Liiiiight," Misa whimpered as thunder sounded once again, "I'm scared."

Light groaned poked his head out from underneath the covers, "Fine. Come on."

Misa grinned as she hopped on the center of the bed and quickly nestled under the covers. Light rolled away, not facing her, and promptly returned to dreamland. Misa pouted, she was kind of hoping Light was going to cuddle her or something. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed Ryuzaki was still typing away on his computer.

Thunder sounded once more and Misa clung to her teddy once again. Light really sucked at the caring boyfriend thing.

"Miss Amane? Are you alright?"

Misa glanced up, to see Ryuzaki standing next to the bed. She hadn't even noticed that he had finally shut off the computer and was now climbing on to a crouch on the bed. Misa shook her head and nearly flung herself at Ryuzaki as thunder sounded once more.

"Miss Amane," Ryuzaki began, "it seems that you are mildly keraunophobic." He stated holding Misa away from him at arm's length.

Misa just gazed at him blankly, shivering slightly.

"A fear of thunderstorms, Miss Amane," Ryuzaki stated.

Misa nodded slowly, "Misa doesn't like thunderstorms. Not at all."

Ryuzaki nodded, still crouched a few feet away from her, "Is there anything I can do to help, Miss Amane?"

"Well Misa came up here to cuddle with Light, but he's being a lump," she emphasized this by whacking Light gently. Light didn't even budge.

"Miss Amane," Ryuzaki swallowed, "I'm not very good at cuddling."

"Silly Ryuzaki! Anyone can cuddle!" Misa exclaimed, "Just get under the covers." She pulled back the blankets for Ryuzaki to climb under. He settled himself next to her and she snuggled her body up against him, letting out a gasp, "Ryuzaki! You have cold feet!"


End file.
